In one aspect, this invention relates to a base for a table top. In another aspect, this invention relates to a cantilevered table or a balance table.
Many different designs for tables and table bases are known in the prior art.
The present invention provides a unique cantilever or balance design that can be used with tables of all sizes, including coffee tables, end tables, game tables, and dining tables.